1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a recording medium capable of limiting functions by password, an information recording device for controlling the recording medium, and an information recording system including them.
2. Related Art
When one tries to access data recorded on recording media such as a memory card, some recording media may require the person to input a password to ensure safety of the data. However, inputting of password is troublesome.
JP-A-2004-030581 discloses a technology for allowing a user to avoid the troublesomeness of password input. Specifically, a default input password is stored in the information recording device and an access security password is stored in the recording medium. In the case where a password is not input by the user to use the recording medium in the information recording device, the default input password is compared with the access security password. When the default input password matches with the access security password, access limitation to the recording medium is canceled. As a result, the user is allowed to access the recording medium without inputting the password.